


Jouney ends in lovers meeting

by NorthArctic



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Forced Alliance, M/M, Pretend prostitute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: *都很有钱的现代AU（啊蒂姆没钱*梅德韦杰夫×西西帕斯  thirev后期*真的搞出了霸道总理:))) 注意避雷，真的巨狗血（2020/4，我就是个无情的补档机器）坑了，给老板们磕头谢罪惹
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas, Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

西西帕斯把车缓缓驶上一条窄而平缓的盘山道，路两旁的槭树林隐没进半酣的夜色中，只在昏黄颤抖的车前灯扫过时才能辨出稍纵即逝的一抹暗绿。愈行愈上，山丘顶部一座富丽堂皇的宅邸逐渐进入视野，嘈杂的人声也依稀传来。

本该是市郊偏僻之处，勾栏围出的空阔前庭中却是灯火通明，一派热闹非凡的景象。修剪过的草坪上满是身着锦衣华服的男女，在舒缓的钢琴声中三三两两踱着步，低吟浅笑着把盏言欢。训练有素的侍者们端着盛满点心与酒水的托盘灵活地逡巡其中。

刚驶到音乐堪堪入耳的距离，西西帕斯便悄无声息地靠边停了车，尽量把不大的车身隐没进树影的庇护下。从这个距离已经能看清大门处巡逻的一众保镖，他一点也不想惹上不必要的麻烦。熄灭车灯，周遭霎时陷入了一片寂静的昏暗，只有那方建筑洒来些微光。

他百无聊赖地趴在方向盘上掏出手机，划过几条网球新闻，没有新消息。他打开Sacha baby👶，发给了对方自己的位置。

西西帕斯抬头眯起眼睛看向不远处那座深宅府邸，心里除了厌恶还是厌恶。心烦意乱地揉了一把自己本就支棱的金发，他长叹了口气，躺到驾驶座上再次举起手机。

五分钟过去了消息依旧显示未读，意料之中，这会儿萨沙不知道又在疲于应付哪位对他青眼相加的名流小姐呢。西西帕斯被记忆中的画面逗笑了，苦不堪言的萨沙向自己投来的求助眼神是那些无聊宴会上唯一的乐子。他的发小跳起舞来简直笨得像只提线木偶，而那些莺莺燕燕们却偏对这点欢心得不得了，能和他共舞一曲不知何时就登上了小姐们千奇百怪的攀比榜单的头几名。

“...那人怎么样？”

依旧被今晚，或者最近几月最大的烦恼困扰着，西西帕斯忍不住又问道。即便知道萨沙没工夫看消息，即便知道再过不了多时，自己就能亲自得出问题的答案。

耐心点，他暗暗告诉自己，手心却依旧紧张得微微出了汗。

反正已经对一切可能性都做好了准备，不是吗？最坏也不过是和家族彻底决裂。那也没什么大不了的，这几个月过得并没有想象中那么差，逃离了那金丝笼，说是乐在其中也不为过。赚钱吃饭不成问题，实在不行还能蹭一蹭萨沙，唯一就是怕父亲不会同意自己再和妹妹见面-----

焦虑伴随着纷杂的思绪袭来，西西帕斯突然万分后悔起今晚来这一趟的决定，他心底明白，无论那人是好是坏，自己都绝不会再从家族之命了。

三个月前被告知联姻时他摔门而去，背后父亲的怒骂尤言在耳，彼时就已决意不再眷恋这个僵硬的家和姓氏带给他的一切。前二十年里受过的钳制大大小小，如今竟已上升到了让他和素未谋面的什么石油继承人结婚的地步，那谁知日后还有什么重重枷锁等在前方？

现在做贼一样来看这一眼，大概就是为了断绝最后的念想，也给父亲交代一个正大光明离开的理由。

我已经见过他了，我不爱他，你们还是为了巩固家族地位强行让我和他结婚，那我自然要走。

心头的焦躁被隐约传来的钢琴声逐渐消磨殆尽，曲子从德彪西的月光换到了他偏爱的莫扎特。费加罗的婚礼。西西帕斯为其中的讽刺意味嗤笑一声，半躺在昏暗温暖的车厢内放松身体，沉浸在熟悉的音律中。今晚本是安排他们见面的晚宴，西西帕斯本以为会因为自己的落跑而取消，没想到还是在人家的地盘如期举行了。想必父亲找了什么理由搪塞过去，不让婚约告吹，背地里在想方设法抓他回来。

等真的离开了曾经的一切，还能听到用斯坦威演奏的莫扎特的机会可不多了。但西西帕斯依旧庆幸自己现在正窝在小车里，而不是西装革履地站在那宅子前和自己可笑的未婚夫会面。

氛围太过舒服，正当半睡半醒之时，他看到远处一道瘦高的身影朝自己的方向慢慢走来。西西帕斯一个机灵坐起身，没等看清来人便开门跳下了车。

“Sacha？他人呢---”

来者闻声诧异地抬起头，显然也没料到这里会有人。

完了，不是萨沙。西西帕斯被夜间的冷风吹得困意全消，和来人相隔几米尴尬地对视着，所幸那人并没有开口叫保安的意思。两厢无言间，盯着他的男人忽然皱紧了眉头上前几步，一股酒气随之袭来，西西帕斯心中霎时间警铃大作，跌跌撞撞地往后退，却撞上了车前盖。

贴近了他才意识到对方竟然比自己高那么多，那人欺身凑上来，冰凉的右手不由分说便抚上了他的脸颊。不知道是不是醉酒的原因，男人的手劲格外大，用力捏着他的颌骨左右打量得他浑身发毛，温热的吐息几乎可感，却没有了下一步动作。

这醉鬼要是敢亲上来我非得把他打破相——西西帕斯正暗暗盘算着揍完人就跑的胜率，男人却松开了手，放松压制直起了身子，西西帕斯瞬间感觉自己又找回了呼吸，揉着被捏得生疼的脸瞪着对方。

“你不是他。”那人摇了摇头含混地说，半是困惑半是失落。然后他好像终于找回了一丝清明，意识到了自己刚刚的出格举动：“认错人了，不好意思，喝得有点多。”随即便低下头去吸了吸鼻子，像是办错事的小学生一样，和刚才的强势判若两人。

西西帕斯意外地发现自己并没有生气，即便撞上了这档子倒霉事，或许是因为那人一副魂不守舍的落魄模样实在是太过可怜。

“你想上车吗？外面太冷了，”他鬼使神差地问，看到对方身上单薄但质量不菲的西装，想必是晚宴上溜出来透风的宾客，“反正我也在这里等人。”

那人略微惊讶地看了他一眼，犹豫一瞬后随即低声道了谢，拉开副驾驶的门坐了进去。西西帕斯也上了车，伸手把暖风调大了些。香槟和伏特加馥郁的气味在温暖狭窄的空间内缓缓逸散开来，西西帕斯也觉得自己莫名有些头昏脑胀。他不知道该说什么，便不动声色地侧过头去瞄身边的男人，半明半暗的灯光下，那人好看的棕色头发和与之匹配的栗色眼睛反射着温润的光泽，鼻尖与眼圈都微微泛着红意。

“你把我认成谁了？”他听见自己轻轻问道。

手指在膝盖上攥紧又放松，良久过后男人颤抖的声音才打破了寂静。“一个我喜欢了很久的人，”他转过脸来直直看向他，西西帕斯这才发现那双眼底铺满了微不可察的破碎。

“但他根本不愿意见我。”

西西帕斯不由得心底一颤，匆匆别开了眼，但还能感到那道忧伤而沉重的目光久久在自己身上徘徊。

放在腿上的手机亮了起来，是萨沙发来的消息。感谢上帝，西西帕斯如获大赦般连忙解锁屏幕。

“Stefan，你还在那里吗？我找不到他了，哪里都没有，明明前一阵还在！”

“真该死，我该提前告诉他要带他出来见你的”

“我没和他说上话，不过人似乎还不错，个子挺高，金棕色的头发。”

“你再等等，可能他有事上楼去了之类的。”

西西帕斯闭上眼长舒一口气。

就这样吧，天意如此，不见面或许是最好的结果，一走了之无牵无挂，

“那...你可以继续把我当成他。”他依旧低着头，没有看向身边那人，三个月前被父亲甩在脸上的一巴掌似乎还在隐隐作痛。“如果你愿意的话。”

不然，如果真的发生了万万分之一的可能性，那我怎么违背婚约，怎么逃出家族的牢笼，

男人诧异地看过来，西西帕斯转头冲他微微一笑，笑容愈发明亮，直到最后真心实意地咯咯笑出了声，胸中翻涌的暖流愈演愈烈。

那万万分之一的可能性就是一见钟情这种桥段在现实中真的存在，

昏暗中，对方的手再次探过来抚上了他的脸侧，不同的是这次掌心温热，力道轻柔，嘴角也染上了一抹笑意。而那双眼睛里浮漾的温柔足以使他溺亡其中，即便他明白那一分也不是给自己。

万一，我真的爱上了那所谓的未婚夫，

西西帕斯迎上去，扣住对方的后脑，昂头将他们的唇不顾一切地贴合在了一起。那人轻笑一声，另一只手也轻轻捧住了他的脸颊，甜涩的酒香溢满了两人唇齿之间，诱人深入，诱人食髓知味，诱人抛却一切只为今朝。

就像现在我真的爱上了你。

“Daniil”意乱情迷间，他听见他在吻的间隙抵着自己的额头哑声说，“我叫Daniil”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁想看他俩吵架来着，好吧其实是西西单口相声

第二天日过半晌，西西帕斯被照在眼皮上刺眼的阳光晒得悠悠转醒，撑开眼皮就是一瞬不瞬瞅着自己看的放大了的丹尼尔，棕色的瞳仁在晨光中温暖而透亮。

？！西西帕斯瞬间吓精神了，整个人本能地往后一缩，这才发觉出自己的腰也被人环着。见他挣扎，那只手随即触电一般收了回去。“呃呃呃，”这下更尴尬了，西西帕斯都能觉出自己的脸迅速变红发烫，紧紧扯着被子角，眼神四处乱飘就是不敢看面前的人。

成熟点啊西西帕斯，你是个成年人了！虽然这确实是第一次一夜情，但这就是迈向自由生活的第一步啊不是吗！

昨晚的记忆迅速回潮，西西帕斯惊异于自己脑子里轻飘飘的竟然还能把车安稳开回公寓，两个人在狭窄的楼道里拉拉扯扯，莫名其妙地笑个不停，费了一番力气才终于摸出钥匙。门合拢的瞬间，丹尼尔便转身把紧紧压在门板上低头看过来，手指若有若无地摩挲着他的唇瓣，神情带着询问和迟疑。西西帕斯吞了吞口水，手臂在他背后圈得更紧了些，抬腿抵进了对方大腿之间。身上的人浑身一僵，西西帕斯抬头冲丹尼尔笑，“Hello”，不知道自己闪闪烁烁的眼睛在黑暗中多么像只狡黠的小狐狸。丹尼尔也被他惹笑了，还是纯良又温暖，揽着他后腰的手却逐渐下滑，“Hi.”

谁也没有开灯，他们相拥着跌跌撞撞地摔进卧室的床垫。笼罩一切的深浓夜色成了最好的屏障，凝滞而永恒，似乎明朝的日光再不会降临于世上。床第间发生的一切就永远只封存在这方寸之内，留不下带不走，于是便毫无保留，明日种种是此刻最毋需虑及的事情。孰真孰假的爱意发酵蔓延，填满了空寂的房间与胸膛，流连的吻印过，滚烫的掌心下汗湿的皮肤无限贴近。两个各怀心事的人在命运的交汇点用一夜各取所需，在理智与现实随清晨降临时便分道扬镳，再不相见。

丹尼尔神情中的失落只维持了一瞬，随即便坐起来默默地往身上套衣服。

啊，果然，他要走了。

我讨厌一夜情。西西帕斯阴郁地盖棺定论，胃里像压着块石头那样沉甸甸的，拉起被子盖过脑袋把自己埋在里面装死，试图再次睡过去。

我再也不要试第二次了。为什么世界上会有这种东西呢，如果夜晚过后会叫人这么痛苦。

因为不能对一夜情对象抱有任何感情啊。这是心照不宣的游戏规则，触碰了就要承担后果。

潇洒点，Stefanos，别妄想不属于你的东西。

他听着丹尼尔下床的声音，然后脚步声走出了卧室。团成了一个球的西西帕斯竖起耳朵等着关门声结束这一切，但过了许久那声清脆的咔哒声却没有传来，他忍不住从被子里探出了半个脑袋向外张望。

难不成还能找不着门？？我这租的破地方都没你这种有钱人半个客厅大吧----西西帕斯忘了自己个把月前也是个有钱人。

这时厨房里传来的一声巨响惊得西西帕斯彻底从床上跳了起来，他飞快套上衣服冲到厨房门口，看见那根瘦长的法棍正捂着自己的脑袋，旁边是一扇半开的柜门。

“你在干嘛？”西西帕斯警惕地问道。

“呃不好意思，我碰头了。”丹尼尔回头看了看他，歉疚地废话道。

西西帕斯翻了个白眼，这才注意到旁边的平底锅里烙着法式薄饼，淋在上面的枫糖浆咕噜咕噜冒着粘缓而甜蜜的泡泡。丹尼尔伸手从刚刚碰了他的头的柜子里拿出来半包咖啡，倒进他积灰已久但现在明显被刷得锃亮的玻璃壶里，好吧，他自己都忘了那里竟然还有咖啡。

西西帕斯倚在门框上看着丹尼尔熟练地给饼翻面，烧水，煮牛奶，香气氤氲升腾，平日里不怎么开伙的小厨房被蒸汽熏得暖洋洋的，某种不真实的满足感像个易碎的肥皂泡泡一样越涨越大。

“你的咖啡要加多少奶？”“emm, 四分吧，谢了。”丹尼尔应了一声，抬手把两种液体均匀地兑到马克杯里。西西帕斯这才发现自己似乎对这一切接受太良好了点，尤其是肚子，无视主人的意愿咕噜咕噜叫得贼欢。

“等等，你为什么还不走？”

“...做饭啊。”丹尼尔又回头看了他一眼，似乎终于看出了他的困惑。“呃，”他放下果酱罐子，在裤子上抹了抹手，捋着自己乱翘的刘海，抿紧嘴露出一丝难色。

西西帕斯屏住呼吸等着他的回答。

“做早饭？早午饭？你们希腊人不习惯这个点吃饭的吗？”

天，我就知道。西西帕斯翻了个巨大无比的白眼，却忍不住自己上扬的嘴角，“没事，做吧，多做点，我要饿死了。”

吃完了的丹尼尔在客厅里转悠着看贴了满墙的摄影作品，桌子上也扔的全是胶片，曝光半曝光的，黑白的彩色的，风景建筑人像静物，柜子里摆着相机和林林总总的长短焦镜头。他从小书架上捞起本讲摄影的书，翻了翻放回去，又拿起本破破烂烂的诗集，莎士比亚的第十二夜，掀开正看到被划了线的一句“旅途的终点是恋人相遇”*。期间还被昨晚他们踢倒的三脚架绊了一下，丹尼尔弯腰把它扶了起来。

“你很喜欢摄影？”他扭头看了看吃得正欢的希腊人，考虑要不要再去烙个饼。

“那当然了，哎我跟你讲，”把剩下的饼一股脑塞进嘴里，提到自己的兴趣西西帕斯开启了话痨本质，从拍过的第一张照片，去过的地方，到最近省吃俭用买的航拍器，巴拉巴拉说个没完。丹尼尔也没打断他，不过神色有些怪异的欲言又止。西西帕斯只当是对方兴趣缺缺但又碍于礼貌听下去，可他真的停不下来嘴，除了萨沙，他从没有过机会，也不愿意和第二个人分享自己对按下快门的狂热。

心满意足地喝完凉掉的咖啡，西西帕斯最后说，“唉，收音器又出了特别棒的新型号，不知道要攒多久钱才能搞到手，最近没什么能赚钱的约拍，愁啊。”他抬眼冲对面一脸严肃的丹尼尔做了个鬼脸，“有时候真羡慕你们有钱人。”

也太有阶级斗争自觉性了吧西西帕斯，说得好像你真的辛辛苦苦摸爬滚打多少年了似的，一柜子的设备除了最近那个航拍器哪个是用你自己的钱买的？

不过也不能怪他，这三个月离了家确实才知道生活的难处。

丹尼尔说：“没事，你想要多少钱，就昨晚，嗯。”

“啥？”西西帕斯差点没把自己的杯子摔地上，“我为什么要钱？你做饭我还没交钱呢。”

丹尼尔脸一下子通红，皱起了眉头支支吾吾：“你不是，在攒钱，所以就出来，呃，接客？对不起我不知道你们管这个叫什么，”他的声音越来越小，”我还以为你是专职的，没想到你还会摄影，那很好，我是说，那太好了。”说最后一句话几乎用尽了他全身的力气，“所以你想要多少钱随便说，然后就你就可以专心摄影了。”

震惊与愤怒瞬间席卷过周身，西西帕斯整个人都愣在原地说不出话来。

自己一厢情愿地和他回家，不介意做个不知是谁的替身，谁知道在对方看来连场简单的一夜情都算不上，只不过一次唯利是图的，卑下的交易？他并不鄙视性工作者，他只是突然厌恶极了自己在对方眼中的形象，那让他为自己付出的真心感到不值，为曾抱有的稍纵即逝的幻想而难堪。更对那些人，自己曾与之为伍，日日接受其赞扬客套的上流社会感到恶心透顶。他恨过去的二十年里，自己也是其中道貌岸然的一员。

原来他们就是这么看待这个世界的吗？这么看待那些地位平凡的普通人的吗？以为有了财富便掌握了别人没有的一切，下层人只能眼巴巴地恳求施舍——

真是令人作呕的优越感。

既然已经逃离了那个无情的地方，那从今往后就再也不要和那些丑恶的东西沾上一点边。

西西帕斯深吸了一口气，努力抑制住声音的颤抖：“你给我听好了Daniil，我不是出来卖的。”丹尼尔猛地抬起头，惊讶而慌乱的眼神更证实了他刚才的想法，他咬牙切齿道：“你的钱我一分也不想要。”

“对不起——”丹尼尔慌忙想道歉，却发现自己竟还没问过对方的名字。

“够了，没什么好对不起的，你们这些人习惯了而已。”西西帕斯控制不住拔高的音调，近来的糟糕与委屈一股脑涌上心头。还指望眼前的人会是个例外，现在看来真是傻得可笑，他们果真全都是一路货色。“我父亲，哈，当年知道我喜欢男人的时候差点没把我赶出家门，可是一听说有个有权有势的人对我有意思，立马就恨不得把我包装成个礼物送到人家门口去，就为了他能从里面捞到点好处——”说着西西帕斯的声音就带上了哭腔，随即自知失言，停下来喘着气恨恨瞪着不知所措的丹尼尔。所幸对方似乎并未听出端倪，抿紧了嘴唇低着头没有看他，“真的对不起，你当时说你在等人，我还以为...”

西西帕斯怒极反笑，“那能让金主给我这个出来卖的做顿饭，我是不是该感激？”他都不知道自己还能说出这么尖酸刻薄的话来，“还委屈您在我这破地方将就了一夜。”

丹尼尔慌忙摇头，眉毛蹙得紧紧的，不是这样的，他急切地说，真的不是这样的，请你相信我。

西西帕斯忽然就对眼下的闹剧感到疲惫，说白了也就是场误会而已，天差地别的身份让两人本该井水不犯河水。再纠缠或者理论都毫无意义了，这难堪的局面趁早结束，下午还有工作要干。

他站起身，走过站在厅里的丹尼尔，顿了顿说：“不过，看来你也是没什么经验。”他继续朝卧室走去，声音冷到了冰点：“出来卖的哪有我这样的，只给你撸了一发完事，”西西帕斯带着讥讽的笑意最后回头看了一眼丹尼尔，“他们要做可都是做全套。”

卧室的门被砰的一声甩上：“慢走不送，下次约炮眼光放准点，大少爷。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “旅途的终点是恋人相遇”*：哈哈就是本文题目啦~
> 
> 熟悉的配方？我是正经的摄影小哥不是出来卖的，别以为有几个臭钱就可以践踏我的尊严！（呕我怎么能这么俗
> 
> ！声明一下他们并没有全垒！！只是手活，因为感觉这对的气场见面就搞比较违和hhh
> 
> （那谁适合一见面就搞呢？（（Thirev（不
> 
> 大家想看 被灌醉的真的是出来卖的多米被萨沙捡回家（啊我的恶俗性pi）还是鹤丸妹子说的海洋环保多米劝萨沙憋再采矿了然后被灌醉？？
> 
> 总之得醉一下_(:3)∠)_
> 
> 众所周知评论区才是真正太太们写文的地方，风烟与鹤丸是神仙555 大家欣赏超绝脑洞之余可以顺带临幸下我的狗血小言（呲牙


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *没钱的蒂姆终于来了
> 
> *Thirev专场，不看前文也没大关系，不过建议观看，那样就能知道这文有多雷，然后你就不会看这篇了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠半真半假的站街多米 第三方X行为提及🆘
> 
> 声明：domi并没给人来过全垒，第一次当然要留给萨傻x
> 
> 我以为他们能搞上的，可是我也不知道自己在废话些什么，下章才能搞（崩溃大哭.jpg 有点肉渣，感觉自己真的不会thirev，写得很苦手还特ooc，污染tag对不起呜呜
> 
> ‖似乎真的成了阶级斗争＋环保，选修课那点海洋环境全瞎扯上去了，老师看见得多欣慰（？？
> 
> ‖如果你觉得塞尔维亚蠢驴是德约，那恭喜你（呲牙
> 
> ‖蒂姆的情报大概源自平行世界里的西西

那人带着酒气跌跌撞撞地迎面摔到自己身上时，鬼使神差地，萨沙没有躲开，即便稍稍一个侧身就能让来者扑个空然后一头撞到树上。  
这不是萨沙第一次看见他。

名流出入的会所附近常常有这种男孩，有的眼神直白而大胆，肆无忌惮地挂着挑逗的笑容，有些则欲迎还拒般躲躲闪闪，从额发落下的缝隙里隐隐捕获投来的目光。衣着暴露者不在少数，也有些像刚毕业的大学生那样衬衫规规矩矩地系到领口，细看时那舌尖扫过的下唇却红艳得格外魅人。都是为了迎合不同口味的主顾罢了，稍微懂行的人一眼便能分辨出来，有种共同的特质使得他们和形形色色的过路行人相异。萨沙大概能体会到那种感觉，虽然他自己也解释不清那些难以言明的微妙区别。  
但有个人给他的感觉很怪。  
大概是一个月前的蒙特卡洛街，还是莫林根大道，料峭的凛冬深夜萨沙谈拢一桩棘手的买卖后和随行的人走出场馆，站在门口迫不及待地呼吸了一口冷冽的夜风，肺内污浊的空气还未排净，抬眼便看进了一双湛蓝的眼睛。  
那人正站在对过的公交站牌下，鼻尖被冻得红彤彤的，似乎已经打量他多时了。见他看过来，男人微微一愣，随即咧嘴展开一个毫无保留的灿烂笑容。萨沙心里一动，没有表示，径直下了台阶向自己的车走去。  
是个新来的，萨沙很笃定，因为如若此前有这么特别的人，他不可能毫无印象。  
关上车门的最后一瞬间他又忍不住往公交站多瞟了一眼，正看到那人勾着刚才的生意对手——一个顽固油滑的塞尔维亚佬——的脖子乖顺地吻上去，眼睛却紧紧盯着萨沙的方向，好似能捕捉到昏暗的车内他投去的眼神，嘴角一抹挑逗的笑意不知给谁，像只偷了腥的小猫。  
Scheiße. 萨沙皱紧了眉头一脚油门轰出去，把自己没来由的怒气归给那个对镍矿价位寸土不让的东欧蠢驴，还好最后威逼利诱地让他松了口，不然萨沙现在真的有杀人的冲动。

有了第一次就有第二次，那人就像算准了萨沙每次出席活动的场所似的，准时准点地混迹于人群里候着。于是那些男孩中间便忽然多了个惹眼的存在，看起来却完完全全不像干这一行的人。他站在路边冲来人笑，笑容却明亮又干净，让人想起阳光和大海，他会笨拙又刻意地拉低领口，或者解开几颗扣子露出结实利落的腰线，布料下隐隐约约的小块皮肤是健康的小麦色，光滑饱满，没有乱七八糟的纹身或注射器留下的针孔。那几绺漂染的金发老是不肯乖乖呆在头顶，惹得他一次次地垂首去撩，上臂的肌肉线条随之收缩舒展，然后再次抬起头来，毫不吝啬地露齿而笑。  
他应该比自己大几岁，萨沙能看出来，或许已经过了能被称作男孩的年龄，可一旦笑起来，那纯净的气质总让人乱了心神。他耀眼到该去做个运动员，或者模特，而不是出现在这种乌烟瘴气的地方，干这种见不得光的活计。  
但谁在乎呢，大概在那些人眼中越是美好的东西越值得被破坏被弄脏，好满足内心丑恶畸形的欲望——他显然很招阔佬们的喜欢，每次都会被不同的人揽住腰，肆无忌惮地揉捏着丰润的屁股或大腿，然后被带上各种豪车的后座。或许是初入此行，他明显压抑着动作里的僵硬与紧绷，似乎还很不习惯别人碰自己。但这只被来客当作欲拒还迎的情趣。

可只要萨沙一出现在视线内，那双锐利而狡黠的湛蓝眼眸就立刻粘住他不放，明明在形形色色的男人怀中被拥吻被下流地抚摸，眼神却总是时不时地流转着瞟向他，一抹若隐若现的笑意挂在嘴角，见他看过来却又随即移开目光，专心与眼前人笨拙地调情。  
甚至有一次在地下停车场里，萨沙走过一个隐蔽的转角，几声微不可闻的低哑呻吟隐隐泄出来，萨沙知道正发生着什么勾当，翻了个白眼本想绕路，却被昏暗中那缕熟悉的金毛引得不由得多看了一眼。被车身挡着他只能看清那人凹陷的双颊和前后挪动的脑袋，英俊的眉眼微蹙着，满是掩饰不住的嫌恶。  
下一瞬他眼波一转，竟敏锐地察觉到了远远站在拐角的萨沙，随即眸子便亮了起来，几乎带着表演性质地卖力伺候起眼前的东西，把自己呛到几欲干呕，满眼泪花却还是直勾勾地抬眼盯着萨沙不放，吞吐的动作缓慢又色情，舌尖不时扫过红肿的唇瓣。  
萨沙像个偷窥狂一样怔怔地杵在原地看着限制级画面在眼前上演，直到男人干净的脸庞最后被点点白浊沾染，他才在一连串的咳嗽声中如梦初醒，逃也似地跑回了自己的车。  
萨沙坐在昏暗的车厢内大口喘着粗气，才发现自己硬的发痛，闭上眼全是对方通红的眼眶和泛水光的蓝眼睛，似乎被他跪在地上唇舌相待的人是自己——萨沙为脑海中的画面难堪地呻吟出声，拳头捏紧又松开，手指还是没忍住慢慢伸向了腰带。

那人的目的昭然若揭，萨沙不知道对方为何偏偏对自己有那么大的兴趣，但见鬼的是他对对方同样兴趣不小。该死的，他当然没有招妓的习惯，在他印象里只有那些性癖奇怪的中年变态才会干这档子下流事。生意场上也有人用这种方式来拉拢前来商洽的合作伙伴，也算成了某种心照不宣的潜规则。但萨沙对诸如此类的手段格外反感，每次都是婉拒了那些夜里送上门来的男男女女，然后第二天谈判桌上变本加厉地敲竹杠。

其实理由简单到可笑，就只是，和一个完全不认识的人发生关系真的很奇怪很尴尬很不负责任啊。天生的薄脸皮加之德国人的严谨保守，萨沙觉得自己怕是这辈子都接受不了一夜情了。

如果...如果他不是干那行的话，或许自己早就忍不住过去搭讪了吧。萨沙坐在车里空落落地想着那抹明亮的笑容。可既然事实如此，又能有什么办法呢。

————

蒂姆在林荫道边焦虑地兜兜转转，时不时看向不远处那栋灯火通明的宅邸。他转身拎起放在马路牙子上的威士忌灌了一小口，被辛辣的液体呛得直皱眉头。等待的一个多小时里他断断续续地喝着那瓶便利店里买来的劣质酒精，此刻褐色的瓶子已经快见了底，脚下的步伐也越发踉跄，胃里那团热乎乎的火烧得脑袋也天旋地转起来。不过没关系，脑子在今晚并没有什么用处，蒂姆甚至希望自己越糊涂越好——只要能认对人，然后偷偷按开录音键，剩下的事情就听天由命了。

西欧最大的海洋环保组织Oceana的领导人怎么落到这般田地，还要说回一个月前报纸上明晃晃的大字标题——“俄石油大亨同希腊煤炭巨头达成协议，届时地中海项目将合作开工”。蒂姆心里咯噔一声，难以置信地读下去，前几段在描述协议背后两个能源世家受人瞩目的联姻，“项目将在一个月后的订婚仪式后正式投产”，后半的篇幅在洋洋洒洒展望这项工程的所谓远大未来。  
“...发掘深海沉积物中的可燃冰...”--泄露的甲烷很可能造成海底死区；“...开采最新勘探的石油油井..”--石油泄漏的风险；“..大力挖掘浅滩泥炭..”--导致海床坍缩，释放的二氧化碳会加剧海水酸化；“..带来的经济效益不可估量..”--但会有多少珊瑚白化，多少海鱼海鸟因此失去家园，唯有死路一条？  
蒂姆手指颤抖地把报纸扔到桌上，道貌岸然的白纸黑字后只有血淋淋的残忍与唯利是图。他不想眼睁睁地看着自小一山相隔的地中海也变成乌烟瘴气的施工场所，地球上未遭工业染指的净海已经所剩无几了。  
可Oceana只是个无权无势的公益组织，想要阻止那些只手遮天的家族，简直就是螳臂挡车。明的不行只能来阴的，只要能抓住对方把柄来要挟——蒂姆在房间里愁闷地转来转去，挠着自己新漂的金毛儿，想破正直的脑袋瓜终于心生一计。  
啊，既然那俄国人要订婚了，来点婚前性丑闻似乎很有威胁性？而且那人是Gay....  
蒂姆脑海里飞快掠过几个组织里的男性骨干，但很快就一一否决了，不是智商不行就是颜值不够。  
那似乎就只剩下自己了。  
蒂姆长叹一声，搓了把脸，把情况和自己的计划在群里说了下，得到了组委的一致赞同。大家纷纷语气沉痛地赞扬会长大无畏的牺牲精神，但随后跳出的消息便变得奇怪起来，蒂姆搞不懂他们为什么忽然兴奋感爆棚...  
“呃，不用帮我挑衣服，不用给我买必需品，我自己能搞定，化妆就更不用了，谢谢大家。”  
“不可以去围观或者拍照！会被怀疑的！”  
“拉赞助的时候怎么没见你们这么积极？？”

蒂姆按着组委搞到的外貌描述，据称是千方百计打听来的绝对可靠的小道消息，稍加排查后便锁定了一个对象，说实话并不算太难。  
个子瘦高，金棕头发，俄罗斯人。  
嗯，就你没错了，那个冬夜站牌下冻得发抖的蒂姆冲走出门的亚历山大·兹维列夫露出了如释重负的灿烂微笑。想不到这人还挺好看的。  
接触得越多蒂姆便越发相信自己找对了目标人物，各种迹象都符合描述与推测。特别是那人挂的明晃晃的大金链子，完美契合蒂姆对财大气粗的地主家傻儿子的形象。  
他能料到这是场持久战，毕竟对方是有了婚约的人，不可能随随便便招妓。蒂姆完全是在拿那人的忠诚度在打赌，另一方面，大言不惭地说，是在赌自己的魅力。而这两者都是毫无把握的东西，蒂姆讨厌这种感觉。

说实话，这一个月过得着实不是个滋味儿。从小到大都是学校里的优等生的蒂姆怎么可能想象过现今的情形。他在第一次吻上陌生人时强压住胃里翻涌的恶心，咬紧牙关僵硬地忍受不同的手揉捏自己的臀瓣和大腿内侧，当他意识到自己终究逃不过一次口活时再也忍不住夺眶而出的泪水，指甲卡进肉里不让自己咬下去，而那人却是兴奋地捅得更深了些。都是为了组织，为了地中海——蒂姆唯有闭上眼睛想着地中海湛蓝的波涛才能挨过这些时刻，逐渐地，那波汪洋却幻化成了一双澄澈的碧蓝眼眸，挥之不去。  
蒂姆知道他一直在注意自己，蒂姆甚至有些享受那人不时投来的目光，每次只要看着他，他就忘了眼前的处境多么难熬，一心一意挑逗对方上钩。有时太过入戏，蒂姆都快要忘记原本的身份了，似乎自己真的就是只个站街的男孩，千方百计就为了爬上金主的床。

那人铁定对自己有兴趣，可就是没了下一步动作。一个月的时间逐渐过去，蒂姆越发焦虑，失望与后悔也涌上心头，为自己觉得不堪又不值。今晚订婚的晚宴是最后的机会了，反正他也早就受够了这些天来的屈辱，要是再行不通，那地中海就随它去吧，回家好好睡一觉忘掉这一个月的噩梦，从此再也不要和污浊的上流社会扯上半点瓜葛。  
无论成功与否这都是他们最后一次见面，蒂姆有意把自己灌醉，一是壮胆，二是万一事情真的顺利进行，自己不至于露馅。

那道熟悉的身影终于走出了大门，蒂姆凭着最后一丝清明确认目标，随后便心一横，跌跌撞撞地迎面跌了过去。那人没有闪开，也可能是躲闪不及，他浑身僵硬地以一个尴尬的姿势紧凑在对方胸口，后知后觉地意识到对方原来这么高。蒂姆屏住呼吸等着被推开，过了良久却感到一只手试探性地抚上了自己的后脑。  
成了？！蒂姆瞬间有想哭的冲动，累死累活撩了一个月，地中海可算有救了。  
他用仅余的理智把手不着痕迹地伸进兜里按开录音笔，随后便抬起头用力吻上眼前肖想已久的唇瓣，双手攀上对方的脖颈，任由自己全然沉没进了醉意与情欲的漩涡之中。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *没钱的蒂姆拒绝了金链子的诱惑
> 
> *梅×西本章没有，不知道啥时候能写出来下章有
> 
> *Thirev🚗

萨沙被怀里人的主动惊得愣了一瞬，随即眼神暗了暗，在对方溢满酒香的唇瓣上狠狠吮吸了几下，意犹未尽地分开些距离。逞强喝下的酒让蒂姆脑袋和手脚都有些不听使唤，腿软得全靠萨沙箍在腰间的手才勉强站住，勾着他的脖子半个身体都歪在对方身上，眼神迷离，湿热的吐息全洒在裸露在衬衫外的耳后与颈间。  
萨沙心里痒得像有一百只小猫在挠，揽着蒂姆往自己的车跌跌撞撞地走去，尽力用高大的身体挡住旁人的视线，个别好事者明目张胆地看过来，也全都被萨沙狠厉地瞪了回去，宣示主权般表示这是我的人。  
他早就想这么干了，每次看到那些猥亵而不怀好意的目光黏在毫无自知的蒂姆身上，萨沙都恨不得把人拎过来严严实实地藏到身后，再把那些不知好歹的混蛋打到再也不敢觊觎。

萨沙把晕乎乎的蒂姆塞进副驾驶安顿好，打开暖风，然后坐进驾驶座倾过身子去给他系安全带。蒂姆的脸蛋红扑扑的，盯着眼前人近在咫尺的侧脸笑个不停。他伸手在萨沙那些晃来晃去的链子上没轻没重地扯了一下，拽得萨沙猝不及防，脸直接贴在了蒂姆的胸口上。  
“噢对不起，”蒂姆似乎很意外萨沙会反应这么大，低头看向胸前的男人，“我只是一直很想问，这些都是纯金的吗？”  
“...呃，有一两条是镀的，大多是纯的。”萨沙尴尬地维持着当前的姿势把链子从蒂姆手里拯救了出来，不好意思地补充，“毕竟我家是干这个的。”  
原来除了开石油还挖矿，真是家大业大啊。蒂姆若有所思地点点头，又没忍住伸手往坐了回去的萨沙胸口恋恋不舍地摸了一把，当然是为了摸金链子。  
“这一条得能买多少鱼喂救助站里的海鸟啊。”他自顾自地小声嘀咕道。  
但可怜的萨沙顾不得听蒂姆在说啥，他已经快要脸红心跳致死了，把着方向盘的手猛地一抖，车在下坡路上滑了个危险的S弯。再这样动手动脚的他俩要么在半路被撞死，要么在半路就忍不住停车搞起来。  
萨沙选了C选项，他腾出右手紧紧按住了蒂姆不安分的爪子，哄小孩一样说别乱动，等到了家里还有好多条。蒂姆乖乖摊开手让他抓得更舒服了点，撇撇嘴说不要，太丑了。  
萨沙头疼：“没事，你可以拿去卖掉，然后拿钱去买你喜欢的，呃，或者买鱼？”  
“可是我不想要你的钱。”  
萨沙心里一动，诧异地转过头去，蒂姆正认真又固执地盯着他的眼睛看，“真的。”  
好吧，whatever. 不管喝醉的人话里能有几分真假，萨沙还是忍不住微笑起来，攥着蒂姆的右手又紧了紧。

直到后来萨沙才明白，是真的，100%纯真，如假包换童叟无欺。

——

“你还没告诉我你叫什么？”萨沙把人温柔地推倒在昏暗的卧室里的大床上，凑上去沿着对方带点胡茬的下颌线轻轻啄吻。他停下动作抬头看向那人在暗中依旧晶亮的瞳仁。  
“Thiem.”蒂姆微笑起来，抬手把手指插进那丛柔软的金发中浅浅吻上去，“Dominic Thiem.”  
萨沙默念着那几个音节，心中像有暖流涌过，满溢得叫人喘不过气来。他没头没脑地想起爱人的名字是咒语这种烂大街的话，但现在看来似乎挺有道理的。  
萨沙在吻的间隙贴着对方的唇轻声说：“我叫Alexanda Zeverev，你可以叫我Sascha.”他不知道这种场合下告诉对方真名是否妥当，但他不想对眼前的人有所隐瞒。  
蒂姆用罢工的脑袋努力回想一个月前那篇报道，没错，那人就是叫什么夫来着，典型的俄国名字。

“Sascha，很高兴认识你。”蒂姆摩挲着对方近在咫尺的俊俏脸颊，展开一个往常那种令人心醉神迷却不自知的灿烂笑容。萨沙的眼神越发暗下来，午夜造访的模糊梦境或是心底自己也看不分明的妄念中，他肖想了那么久如今的情形，蒂姆乖顺地躺在他身下任凭摆布，那双蓝眼睛中只有他一个人，他只属于他，即便只有这区区一晚。  
萨沙再也控制不住，俯身捧起蒂姆的后脑狠狠吻住那双柔软鲜红的唇，蒂姆闷哼了一声闭上眼睛，手臂紧紧环住宽阔的肩头，腿也不知不觉地勾住了萨沙的腰。  
萨沙啃咬着那丰满的唇瓣再拿舌尖意犹未尽地扫过，贪婪地吞咽下那人喉间溢出的每一缕呻吟。直到蒂姆因为缺氧挣扎起来萨沙才意犹未尽地抬起头，伸手重重拭过对方湿润红肿的下唇，再抹去嘴角的几道水痕。  
蒂姆气喘吁吁地勾着萨沙的肩膀，眼神迷离着没个焦距，蓝盈盈地漾着水光，甚至还红了眼眶。他不自觉地探出舌尖浅浅吮吸着萨沙伸到嘴边的手指，鲜红的舌尖若隐若现，整个人难耐地挺起腰贴紧了面前的身体，笨拙地一下下磨蹭起来。“Sascha，”蒂姆含着萨沙的手指透过湿漉漉的睫毛抬眼看他，眉头难耐地轻轻皱着，“Sascha...”

萨沙僵在原地，感到对方攀住自己的肩膀凑在颈窝里咬着下唇哼唧着，自顾自在自己的大腿上碾磨着腿间的硬热。他真的要被这个毫无理智的小醉鬼搞炸了，还是说出来卖的都是这样？  
一想到蒂姆大概也会在别人面前这副诱人模样，萨沙登时感到熟悉的嫉妒感和占有欲溢满了心头，就像过去一个月里每次见到蒂姆委身于别人怀中那般，不过这次更为猛烈。

“Dominic，别忘了你是来干什么的，只顾着自己爽？”萨沙的声音冷了下来，伸手钳住对方的腰把人用力扯开，安安分分地按回床垫里，居高临下地盯着身下一团糟的蒂姆，满意地看到那双被情欲模糊得雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛闪过一丝慌乱。  
“对不起Sascha，呃，我是说Mr. Zverev...”蒂姆垂下了眼，喘息着嗫嚅道，萨沙为这称呼皱起了眉头，顿时后悔起刚才的冲动，手上卸了力道歉一般揉捏着对方腰间柔韧的肌肉。蒂姆没有抬头，努力平复着自己的呼吸慢慢坐起身来，把萨沙拉到床边坐好，自己爬下床跪到了萨沙腿间抬头试探性地看他，像在等一个命令。  
“不不不用Dominic如果你不想的话——”萨沙这才反应过来蒂姆要干什么，瞬间脸红到了耳朵根，手忙脚乱地想把他拉起来。Ssssscheiße，真这么来的话怕是一分钟也撑不过——  
蒂姆似乎被惹恼了，挣扎了几下甩开萨沙的手，不满地瞪着他：“我知道自己是来干什么的。”说罢便趁着萨沙当机，手指不由分说地灵活地解开了他的腰带，滚烫的掌心随即隔着内裤覆上了半勃的性器。  
“唔——”萨沙瞬间便顾不得抗议了，咬紧牙关防止自己再发出什么难堪的声音，被久违的快感搅得脑袋发晕。前女友似乎已经是上世纪的事情了，而他又不愿意去找一夜情，每次都是自己草草解决了事。  
这也太丢人了，萨沙拿手背挡住嘴，无力地看着腿间的蒂姆得逞地冲他咧嘴笑，拇指隔着布料在敏感的头部打转，隔靴搔痒般的快感难耐得叫人发疯。“求你了Domi——”萨沙自我放弃般小声恳求道，窘迫地闭上了眼睛。  
他听见蒂姆轻笑了一声，在湿润的布料上奖励般用力揉了一下，随即内裤便被慢慢褪去了，萨沙屏住呼吸，下一秒便感到自己的阴茎被裹进了一个温暖湿润的去处，越含越深，直到头部抵到了内壁，被喉口有规律地缓慢挤压着。憋不住的闷哼从指间逸出来，萨沙的眼睛不由得睁开了一条缝，正对上蒂姆直勾勾看过来的目光。

他嘴里被完全勃起的东西塞得满满的，手指扶在萨沙的大腿根部，努力地前后挪动脑袋，脸颊微微凹陷的模样和那日昏暗的地下车库中如出一辙。他慢慢地把含到喉口的阴茎吐出来，只含住敏感的头部舔舐吸吮，粉红的舌尖打着转，右手环住湿漉漉的茎身懒懒地撸动着，来不及吞咽的唾液闪着水光滑下嘴角。淫靡的水声啧啧作响。  
这一切都太超过了，萨沙觉得自己仿佛又回到了那个青春期的小毛孩，被床垫下偷藏的色情杂志搞到脸红心跳，狼狈不堪。  
蒂姆挑起那双泛红的蓝眼睛一瞬不瞬的看向萨沙，再次把他整根纳入口中，皱着眉头被呛到干呕，却还是逞强地继续深入着，观察着萨沙的反应。没顶的快感一阵阵袭来，萨沙的手指在身侧的床单上攥到骨节发白，放任自己被吞噬进了那两汪碧蓝的深海。

迷梦的水雾在其上逐渐泛起，萨沙辨不清那层泪水，醉意与情欲下沉淀的是什么，是什么让他如此倔强，让他不厌其烦地来找自己，让喝醉了的他不顾一切地扑到自己身上。  
是因为金链子吗。萨沙希望不是，他心底也有感觉说不只是钱这么简单。  
是因为爱吗。萨沙希望是，但他自己都要对这幼稚的想法嗤之以鼻了，一夜情和爱完全是对立面，特别是两人现在的身份，除了一场简单的钱肉交易再无其他。  
但至少他们还有今晚，至少眼下他确信他们属于彼此。

把那些不可能得到答案的问题抛到脑后，萨沙伸手轻轻托住蒂姆的下巴让他把东西一点点吐出来，蒂姆咳嗽了几声，阴茎脱离口腔的瞬间在脸颊上划过一道湿痕。萨沙把他从地上拉起来，紧紧搂进怀里仰面倒在了床上，长腿霸道地与对方纠缠在一起。  
蒂姆乖乖地趴在他胸口抬头疑惑地看过来，似乎不明白为什么没让自己进行到底。萨沙伸出手指温柔地抚过蒂姆红肿的唇瓣，微笑着印上一个吻，舌尖安抚地舔舐着他的嘴角。  
“谢谢你，Domi”  
萨沙揽着怀中的身体翻了个身，调转了两人的位置，俯身沿着对方的下颌线吻过去，蒂姆侧过头完全暴露出脆弱的脖颈，萨沙轻轻啃咬其上柔软的皮肤，在锁骨上吮吸着，留下几处红痕。  
萨沙将手从衬衫下探进去，掌心下温热而柔韧的肌肉随着主人的呼吸而上下起伏，光滑的触感引得萨沙忍不住反复揉捏着对方的窄腰，蒂姆在他身下不安分地挪动着，腾出手来试图解开自己的扣子，萨沙好笑地看着他失败了一次又一次，憋不住了才终于投来求助的眼神。  
“别急。”萨沙调笑着伸手帮他把纽扣一颗颗解开，白皙结实的胸膛逐渐显露出来，布满了形状漂亮的肌肉。蒂姆微微喘息着，有些紧张地躺在床上看向他。萨沙把自己的T恤也一把脱下来甩到一边，再次俯身困住身下的人，不由分说吮上了因为寒冷而挺立的乳尖，指腹揉捏起另一个。“嗯Sascha，不要——”蒂姆的身体猛地一紧，手指捏住了萨沙的肩膀，想推开却软软地使不上力。一股暖流涌向小腹，他把手伸下去想抚慰自己被冷落许久的欲望，却被萨沙一把抓过按在了头顶。  
“不行。”萨沙在他的胸口警告性地咬了一口，抬头冲他不怀好意地一笑，转而埋头吮吸起另一边的乳尖，大腿抵进对方胯下用力磨蹭着。

蒂姆脑子里晕乎乎的根本顾不上反驳，只能咬紧下唇任由萨沙伏在自己身上为所欲为，手指弄乱了对方的金发。脖颈间冰冷的金属制品不时滑过温热的肌肤，惹得他一阵战栗，侧头埋进枕头里也压抑不住愈发急促的喘息。  
“抬起来一点儿。”他听见萨沙低哑的命令，在大脑反应过来之前他就已经顺从地抬起了腰，任由对方把自己的裤子连同内裤一并扒了下来。蒂姆感觉自己的脸瞬间烧得通红，这才猛然意识到他们已经进行到了哪种地步。  
“润滑剂，在你右手边的床头柜里。”萨沙揉捏着他的臀瓣凑在耳边轻声说。  
蒂姆吞了吞口水，感觉意识清明了一些。真的要做到这一步吗？其实，其实现在录的音已经足够了吧...他脑子慢慢转动着，手还是不知不觉地探向了床头柜，摸出那管冰凉的小东西递过去。  
萨沙拿手捂热了挤出好多在指尖上，再次深深看了蒂姆一眼，揽过他的腰把他的腿分得更开了些，伸手探向了臀缝，在那处紧闭的穴口打着转地按摩揉压，试探性地深入一个指节。  
蒂姆整个人都快因为陌生的触感跳起来了，眼睛紧闭着，双手攀住萨沙的肩膀不放。他屏住呼吸感受着在自己体内搅动扩张的手指很快变成了两根，有些痛，他控制不住自己收缩着括约肌，大腿紧绷着，感觉没法再承受更多了。第三根手指也抵上穴口时蒂姆终于忍不住叫出了声，“等，等等！”  
萨沙抬起头，惊讶地发现怀里的人眉头皱的死死的，早已是大汗淋漓。萨沙慌了，连忙抽出手来捧住对方的脸抹去那些冷汗，担忧地问：“怎么了Domi，我弄疼你了吗？”蒂姆睁开眼，咬着唇轻声说：“没有，你做的很好Sascha”  
“就只是...我是第一次做这个。”  
“所以你慢一点好不好？”  
萨沙的语气震惊极了：“你...你没做过？可你不就是——我以为——”  
蒂姆垂下眼摇摇头：“我从来没和那些人回家过，那不在我的业务内。”  
“但你和我回家了。”萨沙愣愣地说。  
“对，我和你回家了。”蒂姆抬头冲他一笑，忽然觉得心里的紧张消失了，先前的满足感重又涌遍了周身。  
“天啊Domi”萨沙激动地扑上来抱住他亲了好几口，“对不起都怪我，我一定慢慢来。”

两根瘦长有力的手指重又探了进来，蒂姆这次觉得适应了很多，冲频频看过来的萨沙笑了一下。胀痛感褪去后一股酸麻逐渐涌上来，蒂姆把腿不自觉地分得更开了些。那两根手指小幅度地剪动扩张着，忽地蹭到了深处的一点，“唔嗯——”被突如其来的快感逼得呻吟出声，蒂姆止不住地大口喘息着，看到萨沙得意地一笑。  
当他忍不住随着萨沙搅动的频率在床单上磨蹭着自己的时候第三根手指加了进来，多余的润滑剂顺着臀缝流到了床单上。不适感早已褪去了，蒂姆咬着唇用眼神祈求着萨沙，对方却偏偏再也没碰过那甜美的一点。

蒂姆攀着萨沙汗湿的后背，感到对方终于抵上了自己被开拓充分的穴口。他扭了扭腰催促着，换来屁股上不轻不重的一巴掌。  
萨沙分开丰满的臀肉慢慢挺进那处湿热，蒂姆为被逐渐填满的感觉不住地喘息着，难耐地抬腿勾住了身上人有力的腰身，得不到抚慰的阴茎紧贴着小腹，硬得流水。  
没有任何预兆萨沙便动了起来，蒂姆闷哼一声，脊背被猛然窜过的快感刺激得挺起又落下，随即扭头咬住枕头试图掩住难堪的呻吟，可下一便被萨沙掰住了转回来。  
“叫出来，domi，没关系，我想听见你的声音。”蒂姆愣愣地看向身上人湛蓝的眸子，翻涌的情欲和占有欲下，剔透纯粹的爱意与温柔令他恍然。萨沙又俯下身来啃咬着他颈窝的皮肉，身下却抵着他的敏感点狠狠碾磨，好似对他的身体已经了如指掌。  
“不行，慢点Sascha，嗯别碰那里——”蒂姆第一次做哪受得了这个，整个人被过量快感逼得缩进了萨沙怀里无措地呻吟着，攀在对方腰间的腿也无力地一次次滑落下来，又被不由分说拉回原处。萨沙钳过蒂姆的双手按在头顶，另一只手大发慈悲地环上了他通红的阴茎撸动了几下，变本加厉地顶弄着那愈发湿软的穴口，汗湿的躯体紧紧贴合着彼此蹭动。  
“Sascha松手！真的不行了，求你...”蒂姆从来不知道单纯的快感也能把人逼疯，被钉在萨沙身下任凭摆布，挺身会把自己敏感到过分的阴茎送进对方手里，往后缩又会撞上那根在自己屁股里为非作歹的东西。  
蒂姆的视线被生理性泪水弄的一团模糊，恍惚间感到那丛耀眼的金发俯下身来狠狠吻住了自己的唇。蒂姆也抬起头用力回吻过去，两人毫无章法地互相啃咬舔舐着，喘息与呻吟都被封存进了彼此胶着的唇间。挣扎间蒂姆从钳制中抽出了自己的左手环住萨沙的脖颈，余下的那只手依旧被按在头顶，十指紧紧相扣。

萨沙撸动的频率猛然加快了，把毫无防备的蒂姆直接逼过了临界点。“嗯唔——”随着一声带哭腔的微弱呻吟，蒂姆看着点点白浊洒在了自己的小腹和胸口，还有几滴溅上了下巴。  
他喘息着大脑里一片空白，感觉这辈子都没经历过如此剧烈的高潮。随即萨沙也抽出了自己，咬着唇飞快撸动了几下射在了蒂姆身上，两人粘稠的精液混在了一起，剧烈的喘息声也在昏暗的房间内重重叠叠。

——

第二天清早蒂姆迷迷糊糊地醒过来，才抬起半个身子便腰疼得直接软绵绵地栽回了枕头，脑袋也因为宿醉而头痛欲裂。他眨了眨眼，意识到这不是自己贴满了大海海报的小屋，昨晚的记忆才隐约回了笼。  
海神波塞冬在上，我都干了点啥！他的脸猛地红起来，慌忙掀开被子低头看自己，却发现身上被清理得干干净净，还套上了一件尺码过大的睡衣。蒂姆的脸更烫了，僵硬地躺在原处手脚都不知道往哪放，紧张到想啃手。  
“嗯？Domi你醒啦”身后传来一个含糊的声音，蒂姆吓得差点跳起来，随即感到一只手不由分说地紧紧搂住了自己的腰，那人热乎乎的凑过来贴着他的后背，脑袋在他的肩窝里蹭啊蹭，那缕熟悉的金毛挠的他脸上痒痒的。“再睡会儿吧，还早呢...”  
“呃，早安Sascha...”他庆幸自己还记得对方的名字，没有回头，挣脱出了对方的怀抱强忍酸痛站起身来，“我想我得走了。”  
蒂姆捡起地上散乱的衣服，悄悄摸出录音笔看了一眼。已经没电关机了，不过昨晚的东西应该都录下来了没问题，大功告成功成身退。他默默地换好衣服，看到萨沙也坐起了身，低着头不知在想什么。  
“那，再见了。”蒂姆最后走到门口说，心里被交织的情感堵得沉重。  
“等等Domi我还没——”“你不用付我钱，我说过了。”蒂姆疲惫地低声道。  
“不是不是，”蒂姆听见急促的脚步声跑过来，下一秒他就被萨沙从后面紧紧抱住了，青年深呼吸了一下，低头凑在他耳边轻声说，“我喜欢你，Dominic，不要走，和我在一起好不好？”  
天啊Sascha。蒂姆颤抖着闭上了眼睛。不出一个小时，等我走出这扇门把录音发给你，你就会知道我究竟是个多么卑鄙的人，然后你恨我都还来不及。  
“不行。”他抓紧了门把，尽力维持着声音的平静说，“你是订了婚的人。”  
“啥？？”萨沙明显被搞懵了，“我没订婚啊，你听谁说的。”  
“你没订婚？？？”蒂姆猛地从萨沙怀里转过身来和对方大眼瞪小眼，眼珠子都快掉了出来，“报，报纸不是写着你订婚了吗？和希腊挖煤的啥啥啥玩意儿？？”  
“那是Daniil Medvedev啊，和我Alexanda Zverev有什么关系？”

萨沙面无表情地喝着咖啡，看着桌子对面生无可恋地捧着热牛奶的蒂姆。他呆呆地盯着桌布上的印花看，有一下没一下地抽着鼻子，金毛乱七八糟地耷拉着，眼眶越来越红。  
半个小时前蒂姆终于搞明白和自己上床的人并不是那个挖石油的俄国佬时，当即抓着萨沙的领子哇的就哭了，鼻涕眼泪蹭了满脸。  
萨沙僵硬地拍着怀里人的后背，发誓要宰了那个不知何德何能能让蒂姆青眼相加的土豆。然后他听蒂姆抽噎着讲完了那堪比007的套路，顿时有些同情起丹尼尔来，但想想还是很来气，毕竟蒂姆要是没认错人的话——  
虽然到头来被利用了还差点被威胁，但萨沙发现自己根本对面前这人生不起气来。  
“你真的觉得值吗，就为了保护那片海？根本没人会因为这个感谢你。”  
蒂姆郑重其事地点点头，“我从小就很爱大海，我甚至觉得自己上辈子大概是条人鱼，我没法眼睁睁看着它被破坏。”  
“就算像这样付出身体的代价？”  
“...嗯。”蒂姆红着眼眶抬眼看向萨沙，又轻声补充道，“但我很开心...最后的人是你。”  
萨沙心里一动。对面的人又低下头去带上了哭腔：“可是救不了地中海了...都怪我——”  
“好了好了Domi，”再哭萨沙的心就要碎了，他忙不迭地站起身隔着桌子捧起蒂姆的脸，给他擦干净眼泪，看进那双湛蓝的眼睛说：“虽然我不认得Daniil，但我有个朋友和他，呃，关系不一般。”

——

“STEFANOS”丹尼尔走后正睡回笼觉的西西帕斯被一通电话惊得跳起来，迷迷糊糊地接通摁在耳朵上，萨沙咬牙切齿的声音瞬间穿透了鼓膜。  
“你给我赶紧回来结婚！”西西帕斯吓得手一抖电话摔到了地上，听筒还在兢兢业业地传达着萨沙的愤怒，“把你那个见鬼的Daniil Medvedev领走！省得出来祸害人。”  
“什么，”西西帕斯头疼地揉了揉眼，“你怎么会知道Danill？不过我同意他确实很见鬼——还有他已经走了，不用我领。”  
等等，西西帕斯揉眼的手猛地顿住了，力道大到险些把自己的眼珠子抠出来。  
“...你说啥，结婚？Daniil？”  
“除了那个被你放了鸽子的未婚夫，难道你还认得第二个Daniil Medvedev？”  
西西帕斯沉默是金。  
萨沙咋舌：“天，亏你之前Bullshit Russian骂得那么欢，到头来连人家叫啥都不知道。”

**Author's Note:**

> 所以本章题目大概是：霸道总理苦情单恋却遭冷眼/叛逆西西离家出走反遇真情
> 
> 大草，我要笑死and被自己恶俗死了
> 
> 西西和萨沙还在线上姐妹情！我有罪！我誓要让他俩见一次面（崩溃
> 
> 发色又用了哈哈哈哈能玩一年，对，这次轮到西西自己没听出来在说谁:)))
> 
> 【西西：？Sacha你眼瞎还是色盲？？那么纯的棕毛哪里看出来的金？？
> 
> 【萨沙：我不懂啊都怪他家的灯实在是太晃眼了看啥都亮晶晶的泛金光啊！！
> 
> 【总理：（土豪捂脸.jpg）
> 
> PPPPPS：
> 
> 这是俺第一次写多于一章的东西！！曾经两次尝试都只写了一章就坑掉了orz但这次不会了，因为我怕自己坑已经把第二章写完了_(:3)∠)_至于第三章就没保证了（不
> 
> 这次会有专门章节写thirev，预计有肉（
> 
> 请请请用评论砸我！上次小伙伴们的脑洞都太棒了5555 因为我自己也还没架构好，想看什么梗什么发展请随便说，说不定往后你想看的情节就出现了>3


End file.
